


Closer to you

by prettypleasemomo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pent Up Feelings, Sexual Tension, blowjob, i repeat MinWon is canon here its just mentioned, mentiond Meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypleasemomo/pseuds/prettypleasemomo
Summary: Minghao is straight he is sure, but why does Junhui make his heart itch, why does he crave for Junhui's touch tonight? is his broken heart just leading him towards a rebound or is this something more?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Junhui was looking ethreal tonight. well he is extremely handsome, ' _one of god's personal favourite creations'_ as Junhui himself joked off as often. But for Minghao this night is quite different, he is heart broken, shattered from inside and Junhui dancing with some random guy on his arms, pressing their bodies was not making his heartache any better.

Junhui was his best friend,one of the reasons of him surviving in a place miles away from his home, where he alone and clueless. Minghao depended on him, with time he became more and more confident, independent. But to him Junhui was still his shelter in days where he felt vulnerable.

He tried to brush off the glimpse of the slight pain he saw that night on Junhui's eyes when he let Junhui know about his new girlfriend. Junhui laughed, " _Im so happy for you Hao!"_

But was he really happy? Minghao wondered tonight holding the glass of wine in his hand staring at Junhui from the counter.

This is not the first time Minghao accompanied Junhui to this gay bar. Junhui comes here often.

Minghao always rejects the guys approaching him, "I'm straight"

' _Was he really?'_ Minghao asks himself tonight, _'then_ why was his heart burning seeing some _random guy on his besi friend's arms? why? is it natural to feel like this for someone who got cheated on by their girlfriend like not even 2 days ago. was he intoxicated to That extent?'_

Minghao stood up, slightly wobbling towards Junhui. He pushed the guy away to grab Junhui's shoulder and bring his right hand on his waist.

Junhui looked at him amusingly and gave into his best friend. But what he still didn't know was that this night is different, Minghao was not doing any of this for fun.

Minghao turned around to put his head on Junhui's shoulder and brought his hand towards his pants.Junhui immediately jerked his hands away and whispered onto minghao's ear, " whats wrong hao? you ok? wanna go back?"


	2. Chapter 2

Minghao was seriously disturbed and emotionally distressed for these last few days, Junhui just wanted him to release his stress so he took Minghao out with him tonight to have some drink.

But Junhui could feel that Minghao was behaving differently, it's not how the younger behaves usually.

Junhui has come to this bar countless times with Minghao, danced off with some random strangers, made out with them but Minghao never glared at them yet literally pushing them off Junhui and taking their place.

This was not how Minghao is supposed to behave.

"We should go back tonight" Junhui said.

"i wanna pee" Minghao said lazily.

Junhui took him to the restroom and suddenly Minghao just grabbed him,started kissing him like his life depended on this.

Junhui just stopped him.

"Minghao what is wrong with you dude?" Junhui sounded pissed.

"hook up with me tonight. you just want somebody to lay down with isnt it?" Minghao said eyes glistened, " I just want this, i just want to do this right now and i feel safe with you"

"No!" Junhui pushed him away a little, " you are intoxicated, you will regret this tomorrow"

"what if i say i wont" Minghao came closer unlocking Junhui's belt hurriedly.

Minghao kneeled down bringing Junhui's pants to his thighs.

Junhui sighed but couldn't stop Minghao.

He also wanted it but not like this.

Minghao brought Junhui's length to his lips giving the tip a delicate lick.

He slowly took half of it inside his mouth and started to bob his head up and down the shaft.

" dont use your teeth" Junhui whispered.

Minghao getting the message hummed slightly.

At this point Junhui's head was empty of any thoughts of the possible consequences but full of pleasure.

Junhui has received countless blowjobs from random men in his whole life but he never looked at them like this. He liked Minghao from the beginning but never fantasized of any obscene scenario about him cause he always felt Minghao was above all this, his affection towards minghao was on another level not to be measured by lust.

Junhui was wondering if all that was happening was even real not a wicked wet dream.

He came on Minghao's mouth, he spit it out.

Junhui looked at the boy kneeling on the floor, wuth his white pleasure around his lips.

"im so hard" Minghao said in a low voice.

Junhui crouched down but Minghao just passed out on his embrace.

"shit" Junhui just ran his hand in his hair Minghao passed out on the other shoulder, "wtf will we do tomorrow bestfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

Minghao eyes shot opened exactly at 4 am. He was in his dorm room on the bottom bunk, blanket up to his torso, clothes changed to his night suit, face reeking of his night cream.

His head was ringing, _'one of the worst headache in making'_ he thought.

It was still dark when Minghao got into the kitchen,he was damn hungry.

He took a banana out of the fridge and sat on a stool by the kitchen counter.

" _Woah, fuck!_ " his heart almost got a shutdown as he saw Mingyu standing at the kitchen door.

 _"Wtf you doin' here in this ass crack morning?"_ Mingyu asked in hoarse voice, getting water from the purifier.

" _my head is clogged, i was hungry._ " minghao replied in a low voice.

 _"bitch you wanna die?_ " Minghao said to Mingyu who took out a ice cream tub, " _This is the first thing you eat in the morning? your inside gonna destroyed"_

 _"No No im not hearing anything from the dude who got like dead drunk last night!"_ Mingyu gulped on the ice cream, " _bitch alcohol might destroy you by this rate. you look shit right now by the way"_

Minghao rubbed on his forehead, " _Bro dont even ask",_ he sighed.

Mingyu looked curious, he let out a muffled _"what?_ "

 _"i fucked up bitch, real bad_ " Minghao sighed.

" _woah dude whom did you murder now?"_ Mingyu chuckled.

 _"i blowed Jun hyung last night_ " Minghao looked real scared.

" _he was perfectly fine when he brought you back home tho"_ Mingyu kept eating, unbothered.

" _bitch i sucked his dick last night_ " Minghao gritted his teeth.

" _oh_ " Mingyu still looked unbothered, " _this was bound to happen sooner or later_ "

Minghao looked him confusingly, " _mind to explain?_ "

" _the sexual tension between you and hyung could be even seen from Moon_ " Mingyu dumped the tub in tge dustbin, " _im surprised you guys haven't fucked each other's brains out yet_ " he gave a smug look.

" _I won't be able to face him ever, shit will be awkward as hell"_ Minghao looked genuinely worried.

" _Me and Wonwoo hyung didn't get awkward tho"_ Mingyu said.

 _" bitch you two have been fucking since the beginning like high school love shit that's why"_ Minghao looked pissed, " _and also you two dating since forever, where is the correlation between you and my case you airhead!_ "

" _still i dont think Jun hyung will be awkward."_ Mingyu said.

 _"just go back to sleep please dont eat my head"_ Minghao left for his room.


	4. Chapter 4

"everything will be fine Junnie", Wonwoo reassured Junhui, on the way out of the elevator.

Their manager pointed at Junhui then pointed at the 1st car in the parking lot, then pointed at Wonwoo and then to the 3rd car.

"He's just avoiding me since the morning Won", Junhui looked upset.

Junhui had explained everything to Wonwoo last night.

"Hao is extremely mature im sure you guys will be ok" Wonwoo told while hurrying towards his car.

Junhui opened the door of his assigned car to see Mingyu waving enthusiastically, "good morning hyung!"

" morning" Junhui greeted with a faint smile, to find out the only vacant seat was at the end of the car....beside Minghao.

Minghao gulped, when their eyes met.

The whole car was a mess. Its never a good idea to share the same car with Hoshi, Seokmin and Seungkwan...atlleast at 7 am, its too early for this shit, especially when Mingyu also joins this chaos.

Minghao kept on looking outside the window, neck not moving a single inch.

This whole atmosphere was just suffocating Junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with me. i have this story planned out but i just cant write long ass chapters so i will just write small chapters dont hate me :(


End file.
